Omar
|item = Omar's Axe |capture = |voice = }} is a character and boss in Octopath Traveler. Profile Appearance Omar has the appearance of a stocky, middle-aged man with dark hair, facial hair, and a ponytail. He is covered in armor and wields a two-handed battle axe in battle. Personality Not much is known about Omar due to his brief appearance, only appearing for one Chapter in the game. What is known about him however is that he is very loyal to Morlock, likely being just as corrupt as he is. He also is not afraid to get into fights, as demonstrated when Ali egged him on. All in all, he has little personality of his own and seems entirely and utterly devoted to Morlock. Story Omar appears in Chapter 2 of Tressa's story in the mining town of Quarrycrest. He appears with Morlock at the beginning when he praises the laborers for their hard work, knowing full well that Morlock is actually paying them ten-times less for their labor than they actually deserve. Later, when Ali confronts both him and Morlock with this and accuses them of taking advantage of the people, Omar quickly knocks Ali out and has him taken back to Morlock's manor. Later when Tressa confronts them both about their corruption in their manor, Morlock orders Omar to dispatch of Tressa only to fail miserably, much to Omar's dismay and forcing them both to leave the town and their wealth behind. Upon completing Tressa's story, Omar and Morlock can be found in the lower level of Bolderfall. Inquiring or Scrutinizing Omar will reveal that despite Morlock losing his ability to pay him, Omar remains with him out of pity, and intends to do so until Morlock gets back on his feet. Relationships Morlock Omar serves as a bodyguard for Morlock, acting as the enforcer of Morlock's will. Battle Omar is one of the first few bosses to change things up in regards to their shield gauge, adding two to his current stock every single time he recovers from being broken. His shield gauge can go up to nine. *'Attack:' Strong physical attack targeting a single ally. *'Sideswipe:' Strong physical attack targeting the entire party. *'Omar tightens his defenses' Used when Omar recovers from a Break. Increases total shields by 2 up to a maximum of 9. *'His Money's Worth' Omar enters boost mode for 1 turn. **'Overhead Swing' Extreme physical attack targeting a single ally. *'Call Comrade' Summons 2 Omar's Footman Strategies Shackle Foe on a thief can be a tremendous help due to Omar's rather high damage output, and his weakness to ice should be taken advantage of as Cyrus or any other Scholar should have Blizzard by this point. If they do not, battling a few more enemies for enough JP for it may very well be worth the trouble. Primrose's or any other Dancer's Peacock Strut added on to this can prove to be an effective combo as well. When Omar begins charging up, he should be broken as quickly as possible, because his attack inflicts massive damage and induces unconsciousness on whoever survives it. Bringing a few Herbs of Revival along may be wise. The two Omar's Footman that start the fight with him can also prove to be quite deadly if not broken or taken out immediately, Vacuum Slice being particularly dangerous if they both decide to use it one after the other, as it can bring your party's health down to zero in an instant if not sufficiently trained. All in all, the fight against Omar should not prove to be a sufficiently difficult one and can be brought down relatively simply. Etymology "Omar" or "Umar" is a masculine Semitic given name. It is very popular in Spain and the Middle East. This name is mentioned in the Bible (son of Esau) and Muslims have multiple religiously significant figures with this name. History is full of famous people called Omar. Among them, Omar Khayyam (/kaɪˈjɑːm/), a polymath of the First Crusade era, has universal renown. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Tressa's Path Characters